Evangelion:NOIR
by hodsey
Summary: Misato y Ritsuko son 2 investigadoras. un misterioso sujeto les propone un misterioso trabajo que las llevara a desenterrar viejos asuntos pendientes y a adentrarse en un submundo detectivesco, bizarro y peligroso
1. una historia de detectives

**Una historia de detectives.**

**01 **

-odio los días como estos– dice Misato Katsuragi con un resoplido malhumorado mientras observa a través de la ventana la tormenta que cae sobre la ciudad. –simplemente me ponen de malas.

El sonido seco de una máquina de escribir se pierde bajo sonido de los truenos. Un relámpago lejano ilumina totalmente el oscuro callejón que Misato observa sin provocarle la más mínima reacción. El ruido del trueno que acompaña a la luz es abrumador. Un gato salta de una mesa a un librero. El sonido de la máquina de escribir continua, mecánica y monótonamente.

-deja eso ya… o al menos enciende alguna otra luz. Te quedaras ciega.

El sonido de la máquina de escribir se detiene de pronto. Otro relámpago cae con fuerza iluminando la habitación y dejando un tenebroso silencio. El gato que había trepado hasta el librero baja de su posición y busca acercarse hasta un pequeño y humilde escritorio. Misato observa el lento recorrido del felino. En el aire se percibe una gran nube de humo de cigarrillo, formando extrañas y surreales formas. Nuevamente empieza el sonido de la máquina de escribir.

-"…cuando el cielo bajo y grávido pesa como una losa sobre el gimiente espíritu presa de largos tedios…"- Misato vuelve su atención hacia el cielo oscuro lleno de nubes de aspecto atemorizante, como viejos fantasmas de la infancia. –"…y el horizonte abarcando todo el círculo nos depara un día negro más triste que las noches…"- Un relámpago cae con fuerza cerca de la ventana donde Misato se encuentra de pie, provocando un apagón en el edificio, y por consecuencia también en la habitación.

En la oscuridad solo brilla la punta del cigarrillo que pareciera estar flotando entre la nube de humo. El tic tac del reloj de pared que domina la habitación sustituye al martilleo de la máquina de escribir.

-¿y bien doctora... como termina su cita?- pregunta Misato mientras toma su lugar detrás de su escritorio.

-la verdad…no lo recuerdo- contesta la doctora mientras enciende algunas velas y las coloca en puntos estratégicos en la habitación. En el exterior la tormenta se torna más fuerte y fría. El viento sopla con hostilidad.

Misato observa como las sombras danzan bajo la luz de las velas. -¿y se puede saber qué es lo que estas escribiendo?-

-de saber… puedes saberlo, pero dudo mucho que te interese…

-ya…- apunta rápidamente Misato- ¿una de esas novelas de aficionados sobre amor en el laboratorio y sexo sobre tubos de ensayos y mecheros bunsen?

La doctora detecta el tono burlón –inofensivo como ha comprobado a través de los años- y asiente de manera pesada, cansada.

-si así es como lo quieres ver, puede ser que sí, que sea una novela de aficionados- El tono condescendiente pone de malas a Misato, quien ya sabe como terminan siempre este tipo de discusiones. Le concede una sonrisa maliciosa a la doctora y un chasquido con los labios.

Ambas se miran con complicidad y malicia a través de la oscura habitación, reprimiendo una nueva agresión que resultaría en carcajadas y recuerdos de universidad, los viejos buenos tiempos dicen los más sabios. El humo del cigarrillo se ha dispersado casi por completo. A pesar de la lluvia y el viento, dentro de la habitación el ambiente es sofocante.

De pronto, acompañado por un nuevo destello en el cielo, una figura alta y sombría abre la puerta de la oficina. El sujeto, de aspecto militar, actitud reservada, con lentes a lo John Lennon y traje de 2 piezas entra acompañado de 2 niños. Una chica de mirada seria y fría, de actitud un tanto repelente, y un chico tímido con expresión de tristeza y confusión, que se mantiene a relativa distancia detrás del tipo misterioso. Misato observa al sujeto alto que avanza en la oscuridad. La doctora observa a los 2 niños mientras Misato los invita a tomar asiento.

-es un escenario un poco lúgubre, ¿no le parece?- dice el tipo de gafas a lo John Lennon.

-en efecto lo es…- Misato hace una seña casi imperceptible a la doctora, quien responde con una seña casi igual de inadvertida. Mira al tipo misterioso a la cara y se echa atrás en su asiento.

El misterioso sujeto parece no prestar atención al comentario. Su mirada se clava sobre Misato de la misma manera en que se clavaria si tratara de hacer retroceder a un perro a base de fuerza de voluntad. Misato deja su actitud relajada y se acerca al escritorio poniendo las manos sobre la mesa en actitud dominante.

-Mi nombre es Rokubungi.- dice el sujeto de gafas a lo John Lennon –he escuchado buenos comentarios con respecto a su trabajo.-

-me halaga, pero no estamos interesadas en una agencia de publicidad.- La doctora observa en un segundo plano.

Rokubungi sonríe como si estuviera complacido con la respuesta. Le dedica una fugaz mirada a la doctora, casi imperceptible. –Necesito que realicen un trabajo para… mi organización.

-¿su organización eh? Suena misterioso, ¿Y en que podría consistir ese trabajo?- pregunta Misato con aire desinteresado. Vuelve a reclinar su asiento y se echa hacia atrás. Ha decidido no aceptar el trabajo. Los años y su peculiar estilo de vida le han dado cierta habilidad para confiar en su intuición. Habilidad que ha resultado ser muy útil.

Rokubungi no parece inmutarse, su mirada (casi invisible detrás de sus gafas) es fría, se mantiene fija, como si con ella pudiera mantener a raya a Misato. –los detalles están en la documentación que he traído conmigo. –dice secamente, sin tono en su voz, al momento que se ajusta las gafas.

La doctora avanza hacia el escritorio de Misato y toma el sobre, lo abre y empieza a hojear una serie de papeles tratando de apuntar hacia la luz de las velas. Misato observa a la doctora, tomando nota mental sobre las expresiones en su rostro. Finalmente, la doctora vuelve a meter los papeles al sobre y le dirige a Misato una mirada que no significa nada en concreto.

-Por la expresión de mi compañera, deduzco que la información que trae no es para nada útil, o visto de otra manera, no trajo más que basura- Misato observa nuevamente a la doctora. -No es buena idea contratar un servicio de investigación si no se dan algunos detalles sobre lo que se quiere investigar. –dice en un tono desafiante, pretensioso. Rokubungi, es un sujeto misterioso y no le gusta nada. Le pone los nervios de punta. Y si fuera por ella, ya lo hubiera despachado. Si no fuera por esos niños que lo acompañan que han despertado su curiosidad.

Rokubungi observa a través de la ventana como la lluvia continua cayendo con fuerza. La chica de mirada áspera se acerca hacia el escritorio de la doctora, de donde sale el gato que se había escondido debajo. Pasea su mano sobre la superficie del escritorio hasta llegar a una placa de identificación.

-Dra. Ritsuko Akagi- lee en voz baja, sin ningún tono en particular. La doctora observa como el gato se pasea entre los pies de la chica ronroneado suavemente, como si buscara su atención o una muestra de cariño.

Rokubungi sonríe. Misato le responde el gesto con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Ambos se observan como si estuvieran empujando con la fuerza de sus ojos. La doctora Akagi observa en un segundo plano a los 2 niños que acompañan al misterioso sujeto. Primero a la chica de mirada repelente que tiene casi a un lado. Le dedica una sonrisa amistosa. No recibe respuesta. La niña, de cabello azul, corto, la mira con severidad, frialdad e indiferencia. El niño, que se encuentra en un tercer plano, rezagado casi en el rincón mantiene su mirada en el piso, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas y sus pies recogidos por debajo de la silla donde se encuentra. La doctora lo observa rápidamente, su actitud le hace recordar los días en que su mamá la regañaba frente a otras personas, personas que al parecer tenían un poder superior al de su madre. Eso la apenaba bastante y la hacía encerrarse en sí misma.

-Si en última instancia se decidieran usted y su compañera a tomar este trabajo se les proporcionará la información necesaria.- dice Rokubungi en voz baja, pausada. Misato comprende que se trata de una pantalla. Su sonrisa se ha desvanecido. –solo puedo anticiparle que se trata de un trabajo de búsqueda de información.

-¿está perdida, o la tiene otra persona? –dice Ritsuko mientras se lleva un cigarrillo a la boca. Rokubungi se acomoda las gafas. A Misato no le gusta nada ese ademan.

-esta información la tenía una persona. La persona desapareció y la información también.

-¿Murió?

-eso no puedo decirlo.

La tormenta empieza a bajar su intensidad. El ruido del agua ahora es solo un débil rumor ahogado por el ruido de la ciudad. La luz regresa de golpe a la pequeña oficina. Misato observa por primera vez con atención a Rokubungi. Es un sujeto alto y delgado. Parece algo mayor, tal vez rondando los 40 años. Por la forma en que la doctora lo observa Misato le concede que al menos se mantiene en buena forma. Su cara es dura e inexpresiva.

-la información que traje conmigo es referente al contacto.- Rokubungi se pone de pie, confirmando la suposición de Misato de que es un tipo en efecto alto. Al estudiarlo nuevamente, observa algo que le llama la atención. Rokubungi observa atento y sonríe en su interior. Sabe que ha ganado este encuentro –Buenas noches, a ambas. Espero su respuesta.

Al dejar la habitación, Misato observa a los dos niños que acompañan a Rokubungi. Se pregunta qué clase de persona es como para traer a esos niños con él a un lugar como este. La hace pensar en su padre, una razón más para sentir desprecio y asco por el tal Rokubungi. Definitivamente no le gusta nada. El chico se detiene y voltea para ver a Misato antes de dejar totalmente la oficina. Las miradas de ambos se encuentran. El chico le sonríe tímidamente, Misato le devuelve la sonrisa. Sus ojos cargan una enorme soledad y tristeza. Misato entiende un poco de eso. Siente como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos. El chico amplia su tímida sonrisa y Misato piensa que no debe sonreír de esa manera muy seguido. Nuevamente siente que empieza a pensar en su padre.

-Shinji, apresúrate…- Dice Rokubungi con frialdad en su voz, con un tono controlado. El chico pierde por completo la sonrisa y se aleja rápidamente, internándose en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

El silencio en la habitación seria total si no fuera por el ruido del segundero del reloj de pared, el ronroneo del gato que se pasea por toda la oficina y el débil sonido del agua golpeando las ventanas.

-¿y bien? Pregunta Ritsuko al tiempo que enciende otro cigarrillo. Acaricia a su gato.

-eso va a matarte, sabes…

-es probable… el alcohol también mata- dice Ritsuko mientras observa a Misato con fastidio y exhala una larga bocanada de humo.

-Rokubungi…- dice Misato mas como un pensamiento que como una frase para iniciar una conversación mientras sostiene entre sus manos la cruz blanca que lleva colgada del cuello.

-¿tomaremos este caso?

-Hay algo que odio más que un refrigerador sin cerveza doctora…- Ritsuko observa a Misato apretar la cruz que lleva colgada del cuello y siente una leve preocupación -… y eso, son las extrañas casualidades que se dan algunas veces haciendo ver que las cosas parezcan planeadas por alguien.

Misato observa por la ventana. La tormenta ya ha terminado, sin embargo las nubes aun cubren el cielo dando un aspecto tenebroso a las calles. La luz de la luna se filtra difícilmente hacia los oscuros callejones. En su cabeza giran la imagen del chico llamado Shinji, su triste sonrisa y los recuerdos de su padre. Conoce esa mirada, la expresión de alguien que está atrapado en un mundo de indiferencia y desapego. Alienación es la palabra de moda. Ritsuko se acerca a la ventana con el gato en sus manos. Un tipo llega a una oficina. Trae consigo una cara de pocos amigos, un misterioso trabajo, posiblemente de espionaje industrial, un tipo desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto y dos niños. Es como para contar un chiste. Y el chiste no es para nada gracioso.

**02 **

El reloj dice 11:11. Parece una señal. El bar es ruidoso. Alegre a su manera. Deprimente a su manera. Especial… a su manera. La banda acaba de tocar. Ritsuko aplaude discretamente y Misato silba y pide a gritos cualquier canción de Omar Rodríguez-López. Los músicos le sonríen y anuncian que la banda se tomará un descanso y que regresaran dentro de poco. Ahora, en la rockola suena un grupo que ella no conoce y pierde rápidamente el interés en la música. Ambas avanzan hacia la barra, tratando de llevar un perfil bajo y no toparse con nadie. Solo saludando de pasada a unas cuantas personas que las reconocen.

El lugar está lleno de parejas. Heterosexuales y homosexuales. Usuarios amistosos. Hipsters en su mayoría. Tipos vestidos a la vieja moda inglesa. Con sus pantalones entallados, chaquetas o camisas de cuello amplio, fumando cigarrillos que parecieran liados a mano. Las mesas y las botellas suenan al unísono haciendo que la música de fondo se pierda en el ambiente.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! Mira lo que trajo la marea.- dice una voz animosa detrás de la barra. Mientras destapa unas cervezas y las extiende hacia Misato y Ritsuko.

-Parece que tienen una buena noche, eh Hyuga- dice Ritsuko casi gritando para poder ser escuchada por sobre todos los demás ruidos y voces.

-Si…- grita de igual manera Hyuga detrás de la barra –ha estado así varios días, parece que este lugar se está poniendo de moda entre los pseudointelectuales. En lo personal no me molesta… - suspira con falsa resignación –…pero Maya es un poco más tradicionalista. Ella prefiere una clientela que sea fiel y honesta, no importa que no sea mucha. Siempre y cuando no sean wannabes. Ya la conocen.

-¿A quién conocen?- dice una voz femenina detrás de la barra, un poco mas retirada de donde se encuentran Misato y Ritsuko.

-A nadie- vuelve a gritar Hyuga.

-No mientas… estás hablando de mi… ¿verdad? –dice la chica mientras voltea y saluda con la mirada a Misato y Ritsuko.

-No. Eso no es verdad… -dice Misato con complicidad al momento que le dirige una mirada a Ritsuko. Maya observa a ambas, regalándoles una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Qué las trae por aquí?- pregunta Maya con curiosidad.

-lo de siempre… trabajo…

-y nada de placer- añade hyuga en tono burlón

-un posible caso… ¿podemos ir a la oficina para poder hablar con más tranquilidad?- pregunta Ritsuko con un tono serio, confidencial, que es percibido por Hyuga y Maya.

**03**

-Rokubungi.- dice Maya lentamente –no me suena el nombre, veré que puedo investigar.

Misato se encuentra sentada en un amplio y vistoso sillón. Ritsuko escudriña una caja de cigarrillos tratando de sacar el último cáncer que le queda.

-¿tomaran este caso?- pregunta Hyuga con un poco de preocupación. Con el paso del tiempo a aprendido a leer las expresiones de Misato. Y esta noche ella se ve seriamente preocupada.

-eso depende de la información que nos puedan proporcionar.- Misato mira con frialdad hacia el vacio. –este tipo es extraño, y tal vez enredarse en sus asuntos pueda ser peligroso…

La preocupación se extiende a Maya, que observa con consternación a las dos mujeres.

-hay algo mas…- dice Misato sin hablarle a nadie específicamente. Sopesa las palabras. Todos en la habitación esperan. -…llevaba escrita la palabra NERV en su saco.

Ritsuko observa a Misato. No le gusta nada el aspecto sombrío en su cara. Es como si ya se estuviera preparando para lo peor.

-Bien. Mañana veré si puedo encontrar algo de él por los canales normales de comunicación- dice Hyuga al momento que se levanta de su silla y se pasea por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana. –Posiblemente trabaje, o trabajó para una organización o empresa llamada NERV… eso hará el trabajo un poco más sencillo.

Fuera de la pequeña oficina que hace de administración del bar conocido como Blue Jay Way (nombre elegido por Maya) el grupo empieza nuevamente a tocar. La gente se anima y las botellas y tarros siguen el ritmo de la música. Fuera del bar la lluvia empieza nuevamente. Fría y sin descanso sobre la oscura ciudad. Dentro de la administración Misato y Ritsuko se despiden de sus amigos y hacen una cita para el día siguiente.

Camino a su casa Misato piensa sobre todo lo que ocurrió hace escasas horas. De pronto todo en su cuerpo le dice que no debería tomar este trabajo. El mundo trata de hablarle y ella parece no escuchar. Los tipos sombríos que llegar a una oficina en medio un apagón y no da detalles de lo que quiere siempre suelen ser malas noticias. Pocas horas después, ya en la comodidad de su casa, descubre que no puede sacarse al sujeto misterioso de la cabeza. Algo en el no le agrada nada, y no es solo la actitud que tomo en su breve entrevista. También piensa en el chico que acompañaba a Rokubungi, y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza cayó inconsciente por el sueño, olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones.


	2. un trabajo sencillo

**Un trabajo sencillo**

**01**

La doctora Ritsuko Akagi es lo que se considera una persona profesional en su trabajo. Responsable, leal, trabajadora y sobre todo muy dedicada y determinada a dar lo mejor de sí misma. Su elegante reloj de pulsera indica cerca del mediodía. Cinco minutos más que la última vez que lo revisó. Su desesperación se hace más que evidente. Sentada sola en un café, tomando un té helado, tiene la apariencia de una mujer que ha sido plantada por algún tipo que definitivamente no sabrá lo que tenga hasta que lo haya perdido. Vuelve a mirar el reloj. Las manecillas no se han movido mucho. Al otro lado de la calle observa una silueta que se acerca. La silueta avanza con cierta prisa, deslizándose ágilmente entre las personas. Ritsuko se acomoda sus amplios lentes para el sol y distingue una figura femenina, bien formada, que espera el cambio de luz para cruzar la calle.

Del otro lado de la acera, Maya espera el cambio de luz. Lleva un traje sastre de color gris de aspecto muy serio. Del tipo que usan las secretarias amargadas. Zapatillas de tacón mediano y unos lentes que parecen ser para leer. Bajo el brazo lleva unas carpetas y papeles revueltos.

Ritsuko la observa avanzar, su mente divaga con cautela, se adentra en imágenes y escenas lejanas, encerradas no por el hecho de que sean malos recuerdos, sino porque los deja para momentos especiales. Recuerda aquellos días de universidad en donde parecía que todo era nuevo, y todo era necesario ser probado o experimentado. Como solía decir Misato: no sabrás si te gusta o no hasta que lo hayas hecho. Los días en que vivía en el campus, compartía habitación y baño con otras chicas… los días de universidad.

-hola doctora.- Ritsuko alza la vista y le sonríe. Su mente la desnuda y se la imagina en toda clase de posiciones y situaciones. Se pregunta si Maya es virgen aun, si alguna vez ha besado siquiera a otra mujer. Se la imagina como compañera de habitación en la universidad. Si sería como ella, curiosa por naturaleza. Si gritaría mucho en el clímax de un orgasmo o solo se sacudiría deliciosamente dejando que la sensación recorra su cuerpo. – es raro verla en el día. De hecho, es raro que me vea con mi uniforme de trabajo.- Maya se sonroja un poco.

-En efecto es raro que nos veamos en el día. Sin embargo…- Ritsuko se piensa un poco las palabras antes de continuar –…es importante saber todo lo que podamos de este tipo…

-Lo entiendo. Hyuga no pudo venir… ya sabe, junta de último momento. Por suerte yo pude escapar... me ponen nerviosas las reuniones con los jefes…

Las 2 mujeres guardan silencio brevemente. Maya pone sus carpetas sobre la mesa. A Ritsuko le da la impresión de que en los papeles hay mucha información prescindible. No dice nada.

-¿en un trabajo peligroso doctora?- dice Maya rompiendo el silencio. La actitud de Ritsuko se vuelve sombría. Maya tiene la lejana impresión de que las cosas van a cambiar. Se pondrán muy feas y que habrá consecuencias permanentes. -¿es peligroso?

-No lo sé… ni siquiera sé si será un trabajo.

-hay nombres famosos entre los círculos universitarios en la lista que recopilé doctora. Realmente no pude obtener gran información sobre esta agencia NERV, es muy hermética, ese simple hecho ya la hace parecer sospechosa. Sin embargo si obtuve información útil de algunas personas que al parecer están relacionadas.-

Maya pasa las hojas sin detenerse a leer en ninguna realmente. –Hay uno en particular que me llamó la atención.- Maya hace a un lado el sobre y las hojas que están de más.

-¿Kozo Fuyutsuki?- Ritsuko se quita los lentes y observa los ojos de Maya. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, doctora- la voz de maya tiembla un poco. Como si hubiera dicho algo malo. -¿usted lo conoce?

-No realmente… solo se quién es.

-Un respetado profesor de biología… publicó varios artículos importantes y desarrollo algunas teorías innovadoras, sin embargo ya no impartía cátedra cuando yo estudiaba. Sabia de él debido a otros estudiantes y profesores. Al parecer era muy popular entre los círculos de estudiantes.

Ritsuko toma la hoja. –Dejó la universidad el último año que estuve estudiando. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Pasaba muy poco tiempo en la escuela. La mayor parte del día me dedicaba a las prácticas en el laboratorio.

Maya observa su reloj. Lleva poco más de media hora ausente. Le parece que hubiera sido una hora como mínimo. Mira a Ritsuko que analiza la hoja como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada o descubrir algo entre líneas. –Hay otra cosa doctora.- Maya le acerca una hoja doblada que tenia separada del resto. –No sé si usted sepa esto, de cualquier manera…- Maya se siente un poco incomoda. Ritsuko no le presta atención a su actitud, toma la hoja. Al observarla su mirada cae de manera pesada sobre Maya.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Ya te he retrasado mucho- Ritsuko descubre un toque de molestia en su voz. Trata de controlarla. –siento haberte tenido tanto tiempo aquí afuera.

-no se preocupe- Maya se acomoda los lentes y se alisa el vestido al ponerse de pie. –nos veremos en otra ocasión doctora. De mis saludos a la detective.

Ritsuko observa a Maya regresar por donde llego. Una vez que la hubiera perdido de vista, vuelve a revisar la hoja doblada, la que estaba aparte. La analiza, lee los detalles una y otra vez. Piensa en Misato y le da la razón. Las misteriosas casualidades son realmente incomodas y difíciles de aceptar.

**02**

La alarma suena con fuerza. En la pantalla parpadean las 06:55 (pm) en una luz verde. La cama esta desarreglada y parece que nadie hubiera dormido en ella mínimo en una semana. La mesa tiene una gran cantidad de latas de cerveza y cajas de comida rápida. Todas de aspecto antiguo. A través del pasillo que conduce a la habitación se encuentran una gran cantidad de prendas tiradas –ropa interior en su mayoría-. El departamento es oscuro y da la impresión de que nadie hubiera vivido en él en mucho tiempo.

Misato se encuentra bañándose, dentro de una tina. El agua caliente la relaja y estimula sus articulaciones. Su mirada se pierde en el techo y sus pensamientos en el ruido del agua. Antes de salir del baño, sus manos quieren jugar un poco en su entrepierna. No tiene nada de malo un poco de placer antes de una noche de pesado trabajo de investigación. Además piensa en que hace mucho que no tiene un poco del viejo mete-saca, como lo llama Alex De Large. Sus manos ya se encuentran a medio camino, recorriendo lentamente la parte interna del muslo. Su respiración empieza a acompasarse con el movimiento de sus caderas, arquea un poco la espalda hacia arriba mientras sus dedos juegan y se abren camino entre sus piernas. El placer y la excitación llegan rápido. Sabe lo que le gusta que le hagan. Su respiración se convierte en un jadeo. Dentro de poco terminará, quedando exhausta, pero satisfecha. La respiración se acelera. El agua de la bañera salpica todo el piso. A unos pocos segundos antes del orgasmo, Misato recuerda la cara del niño que llego con el misterioso Rokubungi. Su tímida sonrisa, su mirada triste y ausente. Entonces se detiene. Con 2 dedos dentro de ella y con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua. Simplemente se detiene. La inspiración se va. Guarda silencio, sus ojos se mueven en todas direcciones, buscando algo, o nada en particular. Lentamente se incorpora -tan cerca, piensa-, antes de ponerse a limpiar el piso del baño escucha el timbre. Rápidas sucesiones.

-_mierda… de seguro el que este afuera tiene tiempo tocando… y me arruino el baño_ –piensa mientras se pone la ropa que se encuentra tirada por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no mejor abres sin ropa con un cartel en tu cuello que diga: "cógeme, realmente lo necesito?... realmente lo necesito"- dice Ritsuko mientras observa a Misato vestida solo con un short de mezclilla azul, presumiblemente solo un poco más largo que su ropa interior (si es que lleva) y una camiseta sin mangas, color amarillo y casi transparente. Si uno le pone atención a su camiseta, piensa Ritsuko, se le pueden ver claramente las aureolas de los pezones. De pie frente a la puerta Misato le responde alzando el dedo medio, acompañado de una sonrisa de hipocresía, mientras la invita a pasar.

-Y bien doctora… ¿cómo le fue en su cita?- pregunta Misato con un grito desde su habitación mientras se cambia de ropa

-más o menos, y no fue una cita… y tú también debías estar ahí.

-pero yo no quería hacer mal tercio- Misato le dedicó una sonrisa desde la puerta de su habitación y le guiñó un ojo. –además solamente iba por unos papeles y algunos comentarios. No era necesario que las dos estuviéramos presentes.- finalmente Misato sale vestida. A Ritsuko le da impresión de que a su compañera realmente le gusta vestirse como una prostituta. Aunque puede ser solo un prejuicio suyo.

-¿y qué haremos esta noche?

-lo mismo de todas las noches Pinky… tratar de conquistar el mundo. –Misato entra en la cocina y regresa con una caja de pizza, le ofrece un pedazo a la doctora. Lo inspecciona y rápidamente lo rechaza. Misato la observa con indiferencia, mientras pone el pedazo de pizza en su plato. Ritsuko le muestra el sobre que le dio Maya, le enseña algunos nombres y otros datos.

-Fuyutsuki… ¿no era un profesor en la universidad?

-Así es…

-Así que él también trabaja para NERV.- Misato saborea su último pedazo de pizza mientras piensa en una posible relación.

-Hasta ahora es nuestra mejor referencia, porque de este sujeto Rokubungi no hay nada. O no trabaja ya para NERV o quizás nunca lo hizo. –dice Ritsuko mientras busca un cigarrillo. –Hay otra cosa también. No sabemos qué puesto tiene ni a que se dedica, pero sabemos que era profesor de biología, y uno muy bueno por lo que he leído aquí, por la tanto podemos suponer que la tal NERV puede ser un laboratorio o una instalación científica.

De pronto Misato imaginó una mansión muy grande y muy oscura. Con pasadizos secretos y un misterioso laboratorio subterráneo lleno de zombies como los que aparecen en Resident Evil. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Trató de desechar la idea lo más pronto posible, pero descubrió que no pudo. -¿A qué horas tenemos la cita con este sujeto?-

-a las 9:00, falta poco más de una hora y aun tenemos que llegar. Es un lugar lejano que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad.- Ritsuko le da una calada a su cigarrillo. Hace aros con el humo mientras observa a Misato solo de pie en medio de la casa. -¿tomaremos este trabajo?

Misato la observa. Su cara es una mezcla de duda y preocupación. –vamos, damos una vuelta, vemos lo que ofrece… y si no nos convence o algo no está bien simplemente declinamos.

**03**

La casa es grande, no tanto como para llamarla una mansión pero si lo suficientemente grande como para asegurar que una persona importante vive en ella. Misato observa los altos ventanales principales y los arboles que rodean la entrada a la casa y vuelve a pensar en los zombies que de seguro se esconden en el sótano. Los puede ver atrapados en lúgubres mazmorras tratando de alcanzar cualquier cosa que les llame la atención a través de las rejas de sus prisiones. Semidesnudos y con la carne pudriéndose lentamente. Balbuceando obscenos mensajes demenciales. La imagen le produce un asco y un terror repugnante. La hace estremecerse un poco.

-no es lo que pensaba.- dice Ritsuko mientras enciende un cigarrillo –me imagine una mansión de estilo europeo o victoriano, ya sabes, torres altas y oscuras, un campanario… esas cosas.

Misato asiente sin escuchar realmente. Sus pensamientos giran en torno a otras cosas. Cosas grandes y viscosas. Ritsuko observa las ventanas, en su mayoría apagada. Las nubes de tormenta vuelven a acercarse y un frio y afilado viento empieza a soplar. Ambas mujeres se apresuran hacia la puerta.

**04**

-es bueno ver que decidieron aceptar…- dice Rokubungi mientras se acerca a recibir a sus invitadas.

-el hecho de estar aquí, no significa que aceptamos trabajar para usted. Digamos que simplemente tenemos curiosidad señor.

Rokubungi sonríe. Invita a Misato y a Ritsuko a acompañarlas hacia otra habitación. Al entrar, ambas notan un fuerte olor a madera y libros viejos. Misato detecta además un ligero aroma a whiskey. Un lugar interesante supone, para pasar una noche en soledad. Ritsuko observa los altos libreros reconociendo algunos títulos sin prestarle realmente importancia. Rokubungi parece tener un aire de grandeza que desagrada a ambas.

-¿Rei… puedes venir un momento?- La chica de aspecto repelente aparece de atrás de un escritorio caminando lentamente y sin prestar atención a las dos mujeres. -¿quieres llevarle esto a tu hermano?- la chica responde con movimiento de cabeza y toma una caja pequeña. Rokubungi le acaricia el cabello y parte de su rostro de manera cariñosa, casi rayando en la seducción. Misato se siente incómoda con la muestra de afecto. Ritsuko mantiene la mirada fija en ambos. –buena chica. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.-

-¿Es esta su casa señor Rokubungi?- pregunta Ritsuko

-oh, no… es de un amigo. Me la ha prestado para estar unos días en la ciudad.

-bueno dejemos la charla de sobremesa para otro día.- dice Misato es tono hosco. Rokubungi se acomoda sus gafas de estilo John Lennon y les entrega un par de sobres a las 2 mujeres.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?, creo que deberíamos empezar por ese punto

Rokubungi observa a Misato. Su duelo de miradas empieza nuevamente. Solo que esta vez está seguro de que Misato no sabe que se encuentra en su campo, y que las reglas ahora le favorecen a él. –antes de entrar en detalles. Supongo que tuvieron tiempo de investigarme, ¿no es así?- No hay respuesta. –supongo que eso es un sí. ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que investigaron?- nuevamente no hay respuesta. –supongo que creen que llevaran ventaja si creen que tienen algo de valor.

Misato siente como Rokubungi acaba de atraparlas en su juego. Es como una serpiente que le da cierta ventaja a un pequeño roedor. Lo hace creer que escapara, que luche por su vida y que saboree la posible victoria, solo para verlo derrumbarse al descubrir que solo siguió los planes de su predador. Que nunca hubo oportunidad de escapar y solo siguió el camino que le fue trazado para caer en una trampa. Maldito bastardo piensa mientras aprieta los dientes.

-sabemos que tiene alguna relación con una organización llamada NERV- dice Ritsuko. Para sorpresa de Misato, no enciende ningún cigarrillo. Rokubungi no muestra ninguna señal de sorpresa. –además sabemos que Kozo Fuyutsuki también está relacionado con NERV. Sin embargo señor… –Ritsuko avanza un poco- de usted no encontramos nada.

-es posible que usted no trabaje ni haya trabajado nunca para esta organización o que Rokubungi no sea su nombre.- interviene Misato. –tanto misterio no es una buena señal señor. Por lo tanto le sugiero que deje esta farsa de hombre misterioso y empiece a explicar porque requiere un trabajo de investigación de parte nuestra.

-Tenía razón Ikari… son buenas- detrás de ellas un hombre misterioso aplaude mientras avanza hacia el centro de la habitación. Es un hombre mayor, a Misato le da la impresión de que es alguien increíblemente viejo. Viste un traje de aparente corte militar, aunque más del estilo de civil, luce unos misteriosos y excéntricos lentes, Ritsuko piensa brevemente en Ciclops, el personaje de X-Men. El sujeto misterioso se detiene frente a las 2 mujeres y sonríe. –permitan que me presente damas- dice con voz rasposa, como si en sus años de juventud fuera un empedernido fumador. Ritsuko aprieta su caja de cigarrillos dentro de su saco. –Mi nombre es Kiel Lorenz- el sujeto extremadamente viejo tose y se sacude como si se fuera a desarmar. Ritsuko rompe sus cigarrillos en un reflejo involuntario. El anciano se acerca a una silla y se sienta frente a Misato y Ritsuko. Rokubungi, ahora conocido como Ikari permanece en un segundo plano.

-espero disculpen todo este teatro… -Lorenz vuelve a toser amargamente. Saca un pequeño frasco de color oscuro, lo sacude para comprobar si queda algo dentro. Luego saca unas pastillas y se las echa a la boca. –como también espero disculpen me presente de esta forma.

-supongo que usted es entonces la persona que requiere de nuestros servicios, y no el caballero que usted llamó Ikari.

-así es.- Lorenz deja la frase en suspenso y Misato se prepara para escucharlo toser nuevamente. Posiblemente el anciano se muera frente a ellas esa misma noche.

-¿es usted el dueño de NERV?- pregunta Ritsuko en un tono serio. Lorenz sonríe y hace una mueca de un nuevo acceso de tos pero la contiene a tiempo.

-No doctora. NERV no es una empresa, algo que pueda poseer una persona.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es una agencia, una facción si quieren verlo así, de una organización más grande.- El ritmo lento de Lorenz desespera a Misato. –supongo que investigaron antes de venir aquí y no encontraron gran cosa. –Lorenz observa a las 2 mujeres. Sus ojos revelan una mirada de obscena lujuria. Primero por la doctora, luego por Misato. Una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en su rostro.

-disculpen, donde están mis modales… no les he ofrecido nada de tomar… gusta…

-no hace falta.- interrumpe Misato de forma directa. Lorenz entiende el mensaje. –quiero saber de qué va todo esto señor Lorenz. Su criado –voltea a ver a Ikari- Rokubungi, o Ikari, o como se llame nos ha solicitado venir. No especifica que es lo que desea ni da ningún detalle del trabajo que espera que realicemos. Y ni siquiera nos da su verdadero nombre. –Lorenz escucha pacientemente las quejas de Misato mientras la observa con morboso interés.

-¿ha visto Odisea del Espacio señorita?- pregunta Lorenz con toda la paciencia del mundo. Misato siente que anciano que tiene enfrente no le está tomando enserio, lo que hace que se ponga de malas. Ritsuko se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarla.

-no veo que tiene que ver eso señor.- dice Misato con un grado de ira contenida. No ve la hora en que puedan marcharse de ese lugar. Lorenz se divierte viendo el temperamento de Misato. Alguien dominada por sus emociones puede ser una herramienta muy útil si se le sabe utilizar correctamente.

-es una película muy vieja… y muy entretenida también. Trata temas muy interesantes sobre el hombre y su lugar en el universo. Se la recomiendo- Lorenz tose un poco y luego se compone. –toda esta farsa es solo un juego, señorita. No había una razón real para hacer todo esto. Solo el simple placer de hacerlo de esta manera.

-para usted es solo un juego. –dice Ritsuko mientras se lleva un cigarrillo que sobrevivió a su leve pánico y al más corto propósito de dejar de fumar. –el tipo viejo que contrata al detective para que recupere el diamante perdido que le dio a su joven novia, o acaso los planos del nuevo invento de su empresa. Solo es un juego para usted.

-veo que tienen muy bien definidos sus papeles doctora. Entonces quisiera saber una cosa antes de continuar. –Misato y Ritsuko observan con atención al viejo Kiel Lorenz, quien las observa con igual interés. -¿Quién es la que se pone arriba, o acaso se turnan mientras se revuelvan en las noches?- Lorenz empieza a reír frenéticamente y un poderoso ataque de tos lo hace convulsionarse con fuerza. Misato intenta acercarse a él sin tener clara la idea de lo que planea hacer, pero Ritsuko la toma del brazo con fuerza. Ambas mujeres observan a Kiel Lorenz sufrir su ataque de tos hasta que este pasa por completo.

Misato se siente molesta e impotente frente a Lorenz. Lorenz parece divertido. –Ikari les dará la los detalles del trabajo para el cual están siendo contratadas.

-¿Acaso piensa que trabajaremos para usted?- grita Misato. Lorenz se levanta de su silla y lentamente empieza a abandonar la habitación.

-señorita… -dice pausadamente –en este punto, usted ya acepto este trabajo, debería saberlo. Sería bueno que lo discutiera con su compañera.- Misato observa como el anciano avanza dolorosamente dejándolas solas en la habitación con Ikari. No le gusta nada.

**05**

-¿y entonces?- pregunta Ritsuko mientras conduce por una transitada autopista. Misato ha permanecido en silencio desde que dejaron la residencia, o lo que quiera que sea de Lorenz o Ikari o quienquiera que sea. –no dejes que te afecte. Lo has dicho muchas veces. "no dejes que se haga personal".

-esa gente… es peligrosa- dice finalmente Misato, su mirada es pesada y distante- recuerdas que preguntó si había visto esa película. –Ritsuko asiente. –resulta que si la he visto.

-¿Por qué te preguntó algo como eso?

-al comienzo, o a la mitad no lo recuerdo bien. Alguien dice que hay una epidemia en una base espacial, y que se toda comunicación e intento de contacto ha sido restringido.- Ritsuko hace memoria, pero no logra encontrar una relación. –luego explican que todo fue una farsa muy elaborada para ocultar la razón por la cual esa base debía estar incomunicada. Lo que quiero decir… -Misato observa a Ritsuko, Ritsuko le devuelve la misma mirada sombría.

-hay mucho más de lo que nos han dicho hasta ahora.- señala Ritsuko. Piensa en la hoja aparte que le dio Maya. Hay mucho que aun no se ha dicho.

-¿te quedaras a dormir esta noche?- pregunta Misato después de un largo silencio.

-Sí, es algo noche para conducir hasta mi casa- Misato vuelve a guardar silencio mientras observa los carros que pasan junto a ellas –además… -Ritsuko le guiña el ojo con complicidad -… ¿a quién le toca arriba esta noche?

Misato se queda perpleja ante la pregunta, como si no hubiera entendido el mensaje, pero rápidamente lo capta y empieza a reír. Ritsuko le sonríe. La noche ha sido muy larga, y un poco de humor es bueno.


End file.
